Moment of Silence
by jeanwrap
Summary: After destroying the reapers, Garrus Vakarian is left alone, since everyone believes Shepard has died in the battle. As he tries to live on his life, his life suddenly turns around. Warning: Heavy Lemon - Spoilers for ending of ME3.


About: After destroying the reapers, Garrus Vakarian is left alone, since everyone believes Shepard has died in the battle. As he tries to live on his life, his life suddenly turns around.

**Mass Effect – A Moment of Silence**

Note: So this story stays close to the main story line, trying to make it realistic as possible. Romance with Garrus and femshep. Paragon, destroy ending. It's a bit long, but I think it's worth it. It also includes a few references to other DLCS (layer of the shadow broker and Omega, for example).There may be another chapter or two, I will try not to take too long with them. Also, this is named after the DLC extended ending song track name, which works perfectly. SPOILERS! (In case you haven't played the third game…for whatever reason).

The Mass Effect story and characters do not belong to me, it belongs to Bioware - EA. ENJOY, AND PLEASE REVIEW (If you didn't like this –give me constructive criticism!)

_Nothing seemed real. _

She made her decision when the illusive man attempted to use the reapers by controlling them, to become indoctrinated. "I'm not like you." She spat back at him. She bled, but she didn't feel the pain. _Was this really the end?_

The war stood frozen in time to her. Even if it weren't, it didn't matter, because she couldn't feel anything.

She was reawakened, to meet the catalyst, a boy, not much older than 8 years who approached her as a hologram. He explained to her how to destroy the reapers, and gave her an option to control, use synthesis, or destroy them.

"It is in your power to destroy us." He says in an echoing voice, as she looked at the glowing red beam. She slowly limped her way toward the red machine, struggling, despite not feeling the pain she should. She had no hesitation that the reapers needed to be destroyed. She held her pistol up and shot a few gun fires into the machine, before she was able to gain the courage and strength to charge up to it. She had broken the indoctrination; the reapers could no longer control her.

The memories of the people she would lose flew in her mind, the sacrifices that these people, organics and machines alike, would make for the better of the galaxy…for peace.  
The life she would give up, for her galaxy to continue living. A true hero.

It had been a few days since the incident, but it almost felt like yesterday he could remember telling Joker "we have to go." The Normandy raced the beam coming towards them. He heard from the comm links that the vids just kept replaying footage from Earth of all the war, and how the reaper machines dropped where they were. He couldn't figure out why the Citadel would continuously play footage of the memories no one wanted to remember, the lives lost… the sacrifice Shepard made to save this messed up galaxy.

He remembered Joker, despite his goofy demeanour, and a damn good pilot, managed to land the Normandy on a nearby planet. It wasn't a nice landing, but they survived. Couldn't say what the planet was called, but it was nice. The crew slowly descended the Normandy, all looking at each other, knowing what they all lost and gained.

Garrus only thought of her. He wasn't ready for this, not yet. He stood in front of the mantle, where he was asked to put up her name, as recognition for her service. He was upset that they had no body to bury, and that she deserved far more.

_Recognition. She saved the fucking galaxy. What do these people know?_

Everyone surrounded him as he stood and stared at the plaque with 'Commander Shepard' on it. He probably could have stared at it for hours. He took a few slow steps forward; he could hear cries in the background. He had to look up to keep himself from crying too.

It seemed only like yesterday they flew from that mysterious planet to part their own ways.

"Just like old times," he could hear her say over and over.

Shortly after they departed the mysterious planet, he sat on her bed, leaning over the edge, crouched over, and looking at a photo he kept of her when they were on the Citadel before the Reapers struck hard during shore leave. He shook his head, "I can't believe our last conversation was about having children."

His memory was flowing of memories: "There's no Shepard without Vakarian," she said.

"Fuck." He sighed in distress to himself. That conversation was so clear in his mind. He couldn't let go of her. He should have been with her… to protect her. He shouldn't have let her go by herself. He should have followed her to the beam, and die with her if he had to.

He replayed the conversation in his head. "Forgive the insubordination, but your boyfriend has an order for you, come back alive. It'd be an awfully empty galaxy without you." He said, as she kissed him passionately. That was the last kiss he would ever have with her. There would be no children, living in the tropics or living off of royalties.

"Goodbye Garrus. And if I'm up there in that bar, and you're not, I'll be looking down."

He turned around in a sudden shock. The voice was so clear that he could have sworn she said that right behind him. "You'll never be alone."

His hand held his head in his lap, the photo of her loosely hanging from his other hand, and tears desperately wanting to come down. He heard a sound of the door slide open.

"Oh, Garrus. I'm sorry." Liara poked her head in further, curious.

Garrus cleared his throat, shook his head and put Shepard's photo upside down on her bed next to him, almost hiding his love from Liara.

"Did you need something?" He asked, choking back tears.

Liara paused, and gave him a sympathetic look, "Joker says that the Alliance is taking back the Normandy now that the mission is over. We have to pack up our stuff and disembark the ship as soon as possible."

He let out a long sigh, "and then what? A long line of paperwork?"

She curled her lips back, as she knew the pain he had lost, since it was in all the rest of the crew too. Shepard had meant significance to her too. They had lost a lot of good people, including EDI due to the AI becoming non-existent. Garrus had already momentarily thought of the pain Joker must have been feeling equally. "I know the Council will want to speak to us, and as far as I'm aware, we're all able to go our own ways after. Did you have any plans?" She knew she regretted asking that question when she asked it. "Oh, I'm sorry Garrus." She paused, "I know what Shepard meant to you. She was everything to us too, please don't forget that." Liara wasn't expecting an answer, as she knew Garrus was quiet and reserved to begin with. She did want to probe through Shepard's item's to collect what she could to salvage for her Shadow Broker layer.

"She's looking down at us." He piped up quietly. Catching Liara's poking around, she quietly looked up at him from the laptop at Shepard's desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Of course she is. She will always love you too Garrus. She died so we could live." She said in hopes it would help him. "Oh, I'm gathering information and anything I can get my hands on before it becomes all classified information."

Of course he was upset, and as Liara sat down at the computer and rooted through the information available, Garrus picked up the photo of Shepard, and the photo of himself sitting on the bedside, and gently looked through her personal items for things he wanted in memory.

"She already died once, I doubt she'd come back again." He said, walking past Liara. Liara paused in her typing, saddened, as she knew exactly what he meant.

She stared at him as he slowly left the room, "good luck Garrus," and received no response.

After leaving the Normandy, finding it hard to not look back at all that reminded him of Shepard, he and the other crew members were asked to continue into the presidium of the Citadel and meet the council not too soon after in the Citadel tower (or what was left of it). Time moved so slowly. Garrus had a hard time trying to figure out what he should be feeling, as he had never suffered a loss like this before. The only love he ever had, truly felt was gone in a heartbeat. But he should have known. It was a suicide mission; there was just a part of him that would hope that she would survive it. After everything they had gone through, he figured this would be another thing she would survive.

The council session was a blur, as he couldn't even remember what was said, or what he might have said. He tried to put on a strong face, but he could tell that Joker, Vega and even Tali were looking at him with sympathetic faces. Only Shepard was allowed to see him with his defenses down. Only she was allowed to see him for the caring and amazing person he was. He admired her strength in and out of the battlefield, she was practically perfect, and he loved her for it. She was the only person he could trust.

After the council visit, he went to Omega (since thanks to Shepard's help, Aria had taken over again). He contemplated going back to what he was when Shepard died before, where he was the Archangel and took out bad guys being a vigilante for two years. He wasn't sure if he could go back to it. He was given enough money for his service to retire anywhere he wanted, and now that there was peace for once in the world, he could do it too.

There was a certain atmosphere in Omega that was different before the war. People were changed, grateful for their lives, rebuilding and starting new lives. He took a deep breath, and held Shepard's photo in his hand. _What do I do with myself? What do I do without you?_ He asked himself.

As time passed slowly, a year went by. Garrus Vakarian ended up retiring in the South on Earth (a tribute to Shepard), where he had a small and modest home, with nothing but fresh air and a cool breeze, and his memories of _his_ commander.

"I love you Garrus." She says quietly, as the wind passed. His eyes opened.

He sat up from the warm sand underneath his body, "these damn voices."

"I'm coming..." she says again.

"What?" Was he dreaming? He had been hearing her voice more often, in dreams and even when he was awake. He debated to himself whether he should see a doctor, but he was of course, too stubborn. But in a sense, he liked it too, because it was all he had to hear her voice again and it was as if she was right there next to him like so many times before.

His land was private, a modern rustic home about 30 feet away from a small cliff. Ships still flew in the sky, but thanks to the damaged relays, it was less often, and he didn't like it being too quiet. He lived in the South American area, since it was very natural with lots of green trees and sand at his feet. He was sure that if Shepard had survived, she would have been so happy. He rarely communicated with the outside world, though occasionally with C-Sec and other investigations he worked on that he naturally felt curious about. He even did a couple of small jobs to get his mind off of his pain and in attempt to move on. Being on the battlefield was the only thing that could distract him.

It was one day that he got a call, "Garrus Vakarian." It was the Asari council leader.

"This must be urgent if you're calling me." He approached cautiously at the video screen. He could see her face was apprehensive, but excited.

The screen flickered. She closed her eyes to contain herself, "I am sorry to disturb your retirement, but the council is requesting your presence at the Citadel Tower for as soon as you can arrive. We can send a shuttle to you if you need one."

Garrus paused to think, "Er, yeah. I could use a lift." He said slowly. He was suspicious; perhaps it was a new mission. Were they taking him off of retirement for another war? Despite feeling honoured to participate, he wasn't exactly sure if he could take another war. Granted, he'd accept anyway. Turians love a good battle, he had to accept that.

Not less than 12 hours later, a small shuttle landed not too far away from his home where a timid human man in an alliance uniform came out to greet him, "Vakarian Sir, I'm your driver to the Citadel. I've been told to ask you to ensure you have something… er," he said uncomfortably, "nice, to wear?"

"I get the feeling you know something I don't."

The man waved his hands in fear, "oh no sir! I actually know nothing!"

"I should be fine." Garrus stated back, "if it's really important, I can come back, but I'm used to travelling with what's on my back."

The ride wasn't too long, not more than a few hours to arrive back at the Citadel. It had been a while since he had been there last, since he disembarked the Normandy, actually. The memories started to flow into his mind, and he did everything in his power to keep them out. As they landed, and he got off the small ship, he noticed people were just as busy as they were a year ago when he was there last. The Citadel really didn't take too long to rebuild. A lot of technology was lost, but he noticed a lot of Salarians and Asari in particular, he assumed because of they were scientists. He really didn't care all that much though.

"The council is waiting for you in the Citadel Tower. You've been granted access." The man said as he handed him a pass, and walked away. Garrus didn't take his time, but a part of him was feeling peculiar about the whole situation.

Once he arrived and entered the tower, he reached the long and high chamber, when he recalled fighting with Shepard to defeat Saren. He couldn't believe they had managed to rebuild the room so fast. It wasn't as detailed and ornate as it had been, but he noticed that it was rebuilt well.

"Garrus Vakarian. Welcome to the Citadel, we understand it's been quite some time since you've been here last." The Turian councillor greeted.

Garrus looked around and then looked at them, "About a year ago, when the reaper war ended." He kept his response short.

The Salarian councillor spoke up, "Ah yes and we are eternally grateful for Commander Shepard, and the entire crew for what we have today."

"So, why did you bring me here?" Garrus inquired. He felt his short temper starting to rise, as he already disliked politics and unnecessary small talk. "Don't tell me there's another war."

"Actually," the Asari councillor smiled gently, "we had a surprise for you that may feel worth leaving home for."

"What?" he questioned. Then, he sniffed the air. _SHEPARD._

"You'll never be alone Vakarian." He heard from behind. He turned around quickly, and there she was.

She was radiant.

She looked as if the war, the Reapers, hadn't even happened. Her shoulder length blond hair was clean and healthy. Her eyes, bright green, were shining at her longing for him. Her face, with no imperfections, smiled at him gently.

"You weren't at the bar…" She started, almost disappointed. She wore very casual clothing, a black t-shirt and her old N7 sweater, and regular jeans and shoes. He was never more attracted to her then he was that moment.

He stared at her, in a state of shock, "Shepard…" he finally managed to spit out, "…you're…alive…" he slowly started to walk.

He didn't even realize that the councillor members left without letting them know, to give them their privacy. Shepard smiled, and although was 10 feet in front of him, slowly started walking up to him, meeting him in the middle.

He stood gobsmacked. Her body was pressed up against his, her hand brushed the edge of his face, playfully running her fingers along the different figured plates on his face. She looked up at him, as he looked downwards. His hands slowly rose to place them gently on her hips.

"I came back for you." She said again.

Garrus couldn't believe what was happening. "How are you alive? How long have you been here? What happened?" He asked all very quickly. It was as if she never left, his guard came down, and he became protective of her.

Shepard gave a small laugh, "Let's go somewhere." She said, grabbing his hand, and slowly pulling him along.

She couldn't remember much after what happened. All she remembered was that she shot the machine that would ultimately destroy the reapers, and everything started blowing up around her. She knew that the catalyst was breaking into pieces and the next thing she remembered was taking a giant gasp as she returned to consciousness.

She woke up surrounded in rubble and broken up concrete. "How did I survive this?" She said to herself. Unlike having Cerberus (Miranda, in that case) in front of her, she woke up in her armour, in excruciating pain, finally having been aware of all the feelings in her body and less numb to her whereabouts. She was herself again.

She looked around very carefully. She was weak, and it took a lot of effort to push the concrete off of her. She tried to look around to see what she had with her, she saw her helmet not too far away, and her pistol was close. She slowly balanced herself to retrieve her items, as she found her pistol was out of ammo.

She continued limping slowly, checking around her, observing nothing but dark space and broken concrete and tech around her, Residue of ash and smoke still remained in the air. She wasn't entirely sure what it all was either. She checked her radio comm. "This is Commander Shepard, can anyone read me…?" she repeated this every few minutes, as she only got static in response. "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy SR2, I need rescuing. Can anyone hear me?" She asked less formally, getting frustrated, and partially upset. She actually had no idea what to do.

After wandering around aimlessly, she became weak from hunger, tired and had no idea how long she had been there for. She balanced over rocks and fell multiple times from being weak, trying to comprehend her surroundings. She wasn't entirely sure if she was still on Earth, or in a mysterious place.

She repeated into her radio again, she had lost count, but she kept trying. She sat down, bent her knees and bent her head over to rest it on her knees, when she asked with her eyes closed, "This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy SR2, Can anyone hear me…?" she asked almost hopelessly. Although used to the static response, she heard a brief sound.

"…hel*sss*lo…?" She heard a man's voice very faint behind all the static. Her head perked up, as she felt some glimmer of hope.

She repeated herself again, response was quiet, and so she waited. "…Commander *sssss* Shepard…. *sssssss* Can you *ssss* read me *sssssss*?"

"Yes! YES! I READ YOU." She yelled back into her headset desperately.

The static was becoming less pronounced as they had probably found a frequency that worked, "Commander Shepard, of the Normandy? What is your location? Over."

Shepard stood up quickly, but tried not to move too far. "I have no idea where I am. I think there's a barrier around me of what was destroyed."

The static continued for a few moments longer, and she started to get worried again. "Commander, we are having a hard time scanning for you. Over." He said.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._ She thought to herself. _This must be hell._ _Where's the fucking bar._ She wandered a little distance before she got another response, "Commander, we're getting a heat signal from the wreckage. Can you find an exit? Over."

"I haven't seen anything yet." She responded quickly. She didn't realize she was on Earth.

There sounded like there was a shuffle in the static, "Commander. Commander Shepard?" she heard in the radio, it was someone else, with a tone of relief and semi-frantic.

That voice sounded familiar, "Liara?" She asked carefully.

"Yes Commander! I can't believe you're alive. By Goddess! We're going to do our best to get you out of there." She piped up.

Shepard looked around carefully, looking for a sliver of light, or anything that could be accessible. "You might need to blow this place up; but I don't know how easy it'll be to get through the concrete."

Liara paused, "but then you might get killed in the process," she contemplated. "But if you can find somewhere to hide, we'll get you out of there." There was more static, "we'll keep you posted."

The sounds went quiet. She didn't know how long it would take for Liara to get anyone to save her. She wasn't used to being saved.

More time went by, when there was a big bang on the metal and concrete surrounding her above her. Shepard limped over to cover, and without too much effort at all, the walls blew apart. The sun came through and covered the remaining rubble, and blinded Shepard with little warning.

A pair of soldiers, young, a boy and a girl came rushing up to her, scouting for a body and once the girl pointed Shepard out, they both ran over. "Commander Shepard!" they called out, almost in unison. But Shepard's relief was over casted by her humanly needs, food, water… treating her wounds that had become black from being exposed and infected. As she attempted to stand again, she became dizzy, and limped over. The soldiers aided to each of her sides, to carry her out. She became unconscious.

"What happened, to me?" Shepard took a deep breath, only getting half way to have a jolt in her side from her wounds.

A handsome human male doctor came running over, "Oh Commander, we're so glad to see you rise! Your body gave out; you were out of consciousness for a few months."

Shepard started to breath normally, blinking slowly, "I was in, a coma?" She figured it was better than death, and she was glad to be alive.

"We'll inform Dr. T'soni." The doctor said ignoring her question, rushing out of the room. Shepard lied in the bed almost paralysed, with little thoughts but of what happened with the catalyst and what has been happening otherwise.

Although it seemed like forever to her, only an hour later did Liara come bolting into the room, rushing to Shepard's side. "By Goddess you're alive! Shepard…" She let out a sigh of relief, "you… are a miracle." Liara touched the side of her head and hugged her body close to her head.

"Thank you Liara, for everything." Shepard paused, "how did you get a hold of me on the channel?"

Liara grinned, "Shadow broker." She hinted and winked. "After the Normandy crew split up, most of the others retired and decided to live off of their pension. I resumed my shadow broker dealings. Despite no longer being any reapers, we still have crime and other illegal activity. I am far too young to retire. But there is generally peace across the galaxy, thanks to you."

"It's not all thanks to me. You're the one saving me." She responded quickly.

After another few months, Shepard was able to walk around the medical unit and start to resume some normal activities. It was one day she approached Liara. "Does anyone know about this?"

"I'm surprised you didn't ask sooner. No, we've kept you quiet. We didn't want to alarm the media." Liara responded casually.

Shepard looked down at her feet, "Garrus…" she said to herself.

Liara knew what she was thinking, "He's well, and retired down south on Earth. Your disappearance hit him hard I think. He'd never say it, but we all knew it."

"Earth eh," she sighed, "And the others? Joker?"

She paused and sighed, "Well, EDI died when the Reapers were destroyed so Joker has been equally been having a difficult time. But, he's trying to be himself for the most part. I've seen him a couple of times while passing at the Citadel. I think he's gone home though."

Shepard nodded, thankful that he found peace. She was sad that EDI was no longer with them, as the sacrifice she made to destroy all AI included EDI. She would never have the heart to tell Joker that she had the choice to save EDI.

After another month, almost a year after the reapers destruction, she felt her normal self again. "Hey Liara, why didn't anyone touch the wreckage right away? I know I was only in there for about a week… but I'm just curious what the aftermath was."

"I don't know Shepard; I think there were a lot of local emergencies with casualties that were higher priority at the time." Liara noted. "London was chaos afterwards; they couldn't even get to it." This made perfect sense to Shepard, as it answered her curiosity. "No one would ever think that you would have survived it, even when we hoped you would."

Not too soon after that, she was released. "Come back and see me," Liara smiled.

"Thank you, for everything." Shepard responded and they hugged.

Garrus and Shepard sat almost awkwardly across each other at a table at one of the small restaurants at the Citadel. She told her story, and followed up, "Next to the council and the other doctors, you're the next to know."

"Why didn't they contact me sooner?" Garrus pleaded. He grabbed her hand.

Shepard sighed. "I wanted to surprise you with my normal self; I didn't want you to suffer more than you have by watching me sleep, just in case something bad happened." She paused, and then laughed respectively. "I missed you." She paused for a moment, "I thought I told the guy to tell you to wear something nice." She laughed again.

"I see the connection now, you were joking right." He asked her, half amused as she silently laughed while nodding her head. She then became serious once again.

He was full of emotion, unsure what the next stage was, what to do with their relationship, where to go. "So what's next?" he asked. She always knew what to do.

"I don't know," she smiled shyly. "I was kind of hoping we could pick up where things left off."

Garrus smiled, relieved, with a pain in his heart. "I'm sorry I wasn't at the bar."

Shepard laughed, "I'd rather see you in person anyway. Can we go?" she asked as they stood up.

Less than a few days later, the media caught hold, and there were stories and interviewers trying to get a hold of Shepard for her heroism and survival. She tried to keep interviews short and with as little information possible, only explaining the full story to Liara, Garrus and the council.

Garrus insisted Shepard moved with him to the south to retire for good. "I'd like that." She said, relaxed.

They both silently sat on the edge of her bed, in the private chambers she had at the Citadel during her stay. They quietly held hands as they looked down, not at each other in almost an uncomfortable state.

Shepard sighed, "Are you ok?" as she slowly looked at him.

"Shepard, has things changed between us? You keep coming back from the dead. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I couldn't stop thinking of you. I don't want to lose you again." He said, looking back at her.

"I know Garrus, it must have been very difficult for you. I missed you terribly too. Especially knowing that I could have seen you." Shepard looked at him gently, "but I'm here now, we can be together again, and this time without interruptions." She said, turning to put her hand to his face. He put his against hers, following her actions, and they kissed passionately. When they broke their kiss, Shepard dove in for another kiss, eager, and almost desperately.

Breaking the kiss again, she smirked at him. She pushed him fully onto the bed and pushed his chest to lie on the bed, as his head hit the pillows she straddled her legs to put herself on top of him. He grabbed her arms and pulled her chest and face down to his, and kissed her again, while she touched the edge of his face. His hands lingered to her bum when she gave a small 'oo!' mid-kiss and slowly grinded her body against his. She sat back up, still straddling his body, and took off her sweater, and then her t-shirt to still be wearing her bra. As she grabbed her own breasts, and slowly squeezed them together, almost taunting him behind her black semi-lacy bra, he smiled at her, and worked on his own uniform.

"Dammit, if I had known, I would have worn something less constricting," he joked.

"C'mon Garrus, you should know how much I like to rip clothes off of you by now." She joked back, as she unhooked her bra, and let her bra fall off her chest. He became fixated on her perfect breasts.

Garrus let out a small moan of relief, "Shepard, you certainly know how to make a man blush." He felt himself becoming very aroused by the sight of his beautiful, incredibly strong and pretty much invincible woman, half naked sitting on him. "Damn, I am the luckiest person in this Galaxy."

Shepard gave him a big grin, "Hey Garrus… shut up, will you?"

"Yes Commander." He said sternly as he pulled her towards him again for another deep kiss. Her bare chest was now laying on his. Shepard felt extremely wet, he was a tease, and she needed him inside her. She kissed his wide shoulders, including the tender parts of his upper body.

While kissing him still, she maneuvered herself as she quickly pulled off her pants, one leg at a time, while still on top of him. When she finished, she broke the kiss once again to slowly kiss along his chest, moving downward, licking him in different spots, but constantly staring at him while she moved further and further south. He could only see her eyes, and her round bum perked up in the air behind her, only wearing thin black panties with a lace fringe on it. For him, he assumed, considering he hadn't seen it before.

Her eyes were over whelming to him. The tender licking and her gleaming eyes made him break the eye contact and laid his head back down, with his eyes closed, and his hands covering his face. He enjoyed the tingling sensation, he yearned for it. "Shepard," he sighed out, "I missed your perfect touch."

Still licking she gave a small laugh; she wrapped her hand underneath herself, needing to relieve herself of tortured foreplay. She wrapped her index and middle finger over her panties, and slowly rubbed herself, feeling her two fingers play between the lips of her opening, feeling the dampness beneath her.

As she reached further south on Garrus, she stopped to pull off his bottoms, one leg at a time. As she saw his very hard member, he looked up at her (blushing, if she could see it), and she smiled seductively as she lowered herself again, and resumed her touching and instead of licking his chest, she licked from the base to the tip of the most sensitive part of his manhood.

He let out a moan of relief as she did that initial lick upwards. While she was rubbing herself, she felt that his moan turned her on even more so it resulted in her letting out a deep moan too.

She put her lips gently around the tip of his member and licked around it, teasingly. He put one of his hands around the side of her head, playing gently with her hair, and stroking the side of her head. His other hand wandered underneath her chest as it was barely in arms reach (she moved in a little to let him reach properly), to grab her right breast, squeezing gently at first, and eventually squeezing a little harder and gently with the side of his fingers pinching her nipple.

In response to the eager and desperate moans she was starting to let out, she wrapped her mouth around his member, and went down quickly on him, without coming back up right away, her eyes staring at him, and slowly came back up on him using her tongue inside stroking the sensitive section at the same time. He let out a silent moan, as if the world's problems melted away in an instant. Shepard, seeing this instant gratification (and acceptance to continue), rose up and down on him for moments longer, making it harder than it was, and very wet.

As she came up and released her mouth, she smiled at him, and he instantly grabbed her arms and pushed her up. Almost aggressively, he still held her arms and flipped her over, so her head fell onto the fluffy pillows. He sat in between her legs as he had slipped her now soaking wet panties off, and spread her legs apart. He saw her tight and wet pussy lips, staring at him.

He remembered when he first tried going down on her and how interesting it was because his face was not as soft or gentle like a humans. But he figured to try his best to keep his clawed face away from it since it was so gentle, and that his tongue was almost magic on her. Shepard smiled, almost excitedly, "I hope you didn't forget how to do this…" she teased.

"No, why would I do that now," he stated firmly as he grabbed both of her legs with each hand and lifted part of her body upwards towards his face. He was about an inch away, and stuck out his lizard-esk tongue. She could barely see his eyes, as most of her body obstructed her view. She helped herself out since her body was half in the air by grabbing both of her breasts and pinching her nipples.

The sensation of his tongue was the best she ever had from any male human. He licked her "pink spot" (as Garrus referred to it) because he knew she reacted extremely well to it. And the longer he did it, the more she moaned and shook. When he had her body comfortably adjusted, he wrapped one arm underneath her bottom to support her body, and he reached underneath where he used the soft flat part of his finger to rub back and forth across the lips while he licked.

"Oh my God," Shepard puffed out as she squeezed her nipples harder, "Garrus, just keep doing that," she moaned. "Harder, oh my God, harder,"

Garrus could feel himself becoming extremely turned on from her moaning and her moaning out his name. "Shepard," he moaned back in a second of a break. He went back to licking her clitoris while rubbing the lips of her pussy, harder, as requested and he did faster as he knew she liked that very much.

Her moaning picked up generous speed and got louder. "Garrus, I want you so bad." She closed her eyes just enthralled by this wonderful feeling in her body, "make me cum, please; I want you to make me cum." He wanted to please her, he could feel her ready to go over the edge any moment, and her body was already shaking. It reminded him of the vids, and how close she was, and that the male in the vid would push himself even further until she lets out a giant cry of relief. So, that's exactly what he did. His tongue moved faster, and he managed to carefully insert the soft part of his finger tip resting just inside her pussy lips while he rubbed and licked, and moaned. It seemed to be the moaning that did it for her, because she let out that cry of relief, her body shaking, and his fingers fully covered with her all over them.

This did not affect his erection by any means. "You want more?" He asked her, while she tried to regain her breath, and he let out a small chuckle.

She leaned up, grabbed his neck, kissed him aggressively and while holding his neck said, "fuck me. Now." She released his head and rested herself back on the pillow. She spread her legs open wide while he was on his knees and grabbed his hard member and rubbed it gently on her sensitive (she let out a gasp when it touched initially) pussy to let the tip feel how soaking wet she really was. It was easy to insert himself with how well she managed to release herself. He gave a powerful thrust inside of her, enjoying each thrust he gave her, the wet all over him was more stimulating then he remembered.

It felt like forever since the night before they went to Earth when Shepard disappeared. As he thrust into her more, she moaned louder and louder. Her back arched back slightly, her head tilting back as he held onto her bottom while he pushed into her. Her arms reached back for anything to grab onto. One arm grabbed the pillow next to her, the other grabbed the head board behind her.

"Uugh, Shepard," Garrus moaned, "You feel so good." He slowed down and pulled out of her. She gave a quizzical look until he pulled her up to switch places. As he laid on his back, she got on top of him. He relaxed as she adjusted herself to let his hard member back inside of her. She slowly lowered herself, watching him moan slowly to feel her again. She then lifted herself up and down on him as she leaned back to reach for his knees to rest on. His member was so pleasurable to her too, as she could feel him hit her gspot. He pushed up while she rose up and down on him to help, and she was moaning louder and louder.

"Garrus," She moaned out, "Oh… you're going to make me cum again," she let out. As he heard that, his eyes squinted because hearing that made him feel ever better.

He pushed harder and faster, and then sat up to be sitting with her. She wrapped her legs around him, and pushed harder while she sat on him. She grinded herself with him member in her, and hugged him and made moaning noises in his ear. "I'm going to cum…" she said seductively.

"Yeah?" he responded, "I am too."

Just then, upon hearing that, she put a hand below her, to rub her clitoris while they fucked. Her moans got louder and louder, until she made a loud cry. Her legs started shaking uncontrollably.

Garrus waited until she finished and lifted her body to push her over again so he was gently hovering on top of her. She was still trying to regain her breath when he pushed further and harder and breathing heavier. He held her legs so they rested up on his shoulders, so when he looked down he could see her beautiful pink pussy lips. He looked up with his eyes closed; trying to take in all of the emotions and feelings his body had that moment. Shepard grabbed her breasts and continued breathing heavier.

"C'mon Garrus," she said seductively, her big eyes glowing at him, "I want you to cum in me."

"fuck." He said instantly. He looked back down to see the wet juices coming out from the inside, when he said, "I'm going to cum. My God Shepard," he paused as he pushed in a final time to let himself go inside of her, she moaned and stretched herself back as he grunted to release himself.

She could feel him inside of her, his juices overflowing and overpowering her now very sensitive vagina. "Garrus…" she started, "that… was amazing."

Garrus realized that moment that he had actually cum into her for the first time, as he had to pull out and cover himself before his release as Mordin at the time had warned them about the possible effects. "Shepard, I don't mean to disturb the mood, but I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not."

Shepard, just realizing what he meant looked at him wide eyed- and sat up slowly.

She took a deep sigh, "Try not to fuss about it Garrus. What happens, happens. I've already died twice." She said optimistically. "In the meantime, lie down with me."

They slept together for the night, and Garrus could probably confess that it was the best sleep he ever had. They slept in the nude, exactly the way they finished, with a sheet lightly thrown on top. The light in the room automatically dimmed itself and Shepard rested her head on a pillow tucked into Garrus (since he's a little boney).

When Shepard awoke, Garrus was already awake. He had already gotten out of bed, and was in the process of getting dressed. "Why are you always up before me?" Shepard asked as she yawned and stretched out.

Garrus chuckled, "Turian's don't need as much sleep as Human's do." She sat up and Garrus walked over to her, putting his hand through the sleeve, and put both hands on her head and kissed it. "I want to go home with you." He said gently.

Shepard smiled, and felt a little emotional; she grabbed his hands that were on her head, whispering just loud enough for him to hear, "I want that too."

Only a few days later, after Shepard discussed some logistics with the council such as still attaining spectre status (again), and giving high honours, and being invited to join the council (to which she politely declined)… they finally left the Citadel.

As Shepard and Garrus got on the shuttle to return to the home Garrus had made, now for the two of them, he grabbed her waist tight to him, "I'm not going to ever lose you again." He insisted.

Thanks guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
